


Waiting For The Sky To Fall

by silverlining99



Series: Hunters [4]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlining99/pseuds/silverlining99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants whatever he can have, for as long as he can have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For The Sky To Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Continues to exist in the Supernatural universe, knowledge of which would be handy through this series. Title from Bruce Cockburn's "Lovers In A Dangerous Time."

It takes Jim by surprise, the sudden need that hits as soon as they return to the room and Bones shrugs out his jacket, rolls his shoulder with a grimace.

The before -- the odd, scattered occasions that have come *before*, those have always come about organically from stress and adrenaline and *injury* culminating in Bones's hands putting him back together before taking him right apart again. Three times now it's gone from Bones stitching him up to Bones pushing him down, to Bones crawling over him and instigating something harsh and desperate.

Jim hasn't fooled himself about any of those encounters. He's known from the start that Bones is walking a razor's edge in this venture of his; the man'd have to be dead inside not to have nearly intolerable levels of frustration and rage itching to be released somehow. Jim has met those people, he's *seen* the havoc demons wreak on good lives and the walking dead men they leave behind.

Dead men don't search for their children with love and vengeance vying for dominance every moment of the day.

Dead men aren't made fragile by needs they might not even understand, either. Knowing that is why Jim was fine with it, really, the first time (and the second, and the third) Bones kissed him, and worked him open, and fucked him into a rare night of good sleep for them both.

This... this is different. Jim doesn't have a scratch on him. He didn't hit his head; he didn't dislocate his damn shoulder again. The only way, in fact, that he's worse for wear is the tear in his jeans from that stupid junkyard dog catching denim and denim alone in its teeth. By the time he'd even made it inside, Bones was just firing a perfectly aimed round, and he worked the fucking shotgun like a pro to get the next one off without missing a single beat.

Pretty impressive display for a guy who's only been doing this for three months.

And now, watching Bones grumble and take the first steps of his now-familiar ritual of heading straight into the shower, Jim is hard in his jeans and aware of insistent needs of his own. "Bones," he says flatly, watching him tug his shirt over his head. Bones pauses and glances at him, arms still trapped in cotton, and Jim is on him in three quick steps. He yanks the shirt away and backs Bones up against the door.

"Jim, what --" but he shuts right up at the insistent press of Jim's mouth, groans at the first sweep of Jim's tongue. Jim wraps an arm around Bones's sweat-tacky back and presses close as he takes hungry, biting kisses. "Fuck, kid."

"Pretty much," Jim mutters. He slots their legs together and rubs his trapped cock against Bones's hip, and sucks hard at the stubbled skin beneath Bones's jaw. Bones hisses sharply at the scrape of his teeth and cups one of his strong, steady hands around the back of Jim's head, holds him in. "Seriously," Jim adds, yanking at Bones's belt. "Let me fuck you."

Jim doesn't expect agreement. He sort of expects some kind of negotiation, for Bones to remind him he's straight, he was married, he doesn't *do* that. He expects Bones to turn it around on him, to flip things into a more familiar progression that will end with Jim being the one to get fucked.

He doesn't expect Bones to curl his fingers tightly in Jim's hair and walk him backwards and growl out, "Okay, yeah," into the beginning of another long kiss.

Jim's gut clenches in anticipation as he pivots and shoves Bones down on one of the beds. He stays on his feet and starts undressing methodically, clinging to his last shreds of patience and control because he doesn't really want to find out what will happen if he really lets go, if he gives in completely to this unanticipated surge of pure want that seems to track, too closely for comfort, with the realization that Bones is *good* at this life, that he could be excellent at it.

With the realization that Jim has never wanted the burden and the distraction of a partner before, and now he's gone and recognized the potential in a man who intends to escape back to a normal life the second he finds his daughter and wastes the thing wearing his wife's face.

He's going to go after what he wants, here and now, but he's not going to let it get the better of him. He'll wind up alone in the end, no doubting that, so better not to wind up *disappointed* and alone.

Bones pushes upon on one elbow, deftly loosens his belt and opens his jeans with his other hand. His eyes track Jim's slow movements, and they narrow and darken when Jim kicks free of his jeans and pauses, reaching low to palm his balls under the insistent jut of his cock. "Goddamn showoff," Bones grumbles, not without a trace of fondness. "You gotta make a spectacle out of everything you do, kid, or could we maybe get this going already?"

It helps, to hear that acerbic griping. The first few weeks it set his teeth on edge, the barrage of complaints, but now it makes him crack a grin. He drags his hand up in a slow stroke, rubs his thumb over the leaking head of his cock. "You saying you're not enjoying the view?" he taunts with a smirk. "I've had people pay for this privilege, you know."

Bones rolls his eyes and lies back, lifting his hips so he can shove his jeans and shorts down. "I officially know way too much about your sordid financial affairs."

"I'm an enterprising sort of guy," Jim says unapologetically. He stares intently as Bones brings one bare leg up to brace his foot on the edge of the mattress, affording him an excellent view. He licks his lips and swallows hard. "Back up. Head on the pillow."

Bones obeys and Jim climbs onto the bed after him, kneels between his legs. "You're sure about this."

"For Christ's sake." Bones scissors his legs up to curl around Jim's waist and urge him down. "I point out your terrible ideas on a daily basis, numb nuts. This ain't one of them. So shut up and fuck me."

Jim shuts up. Their cocks slide together as he settles his weight onto Bones, and when Bones draws his knees up and back his dick nestles against the warm, close space behind Bones's balls. He can't help but thrust slowly and grunt at the friction. Bones hisses and palms his ass, pulls at him, as their mouths clash together. "Jim," he groans after a few minutes.

Jim bites his lip and starts licking his way down Bones's body. He pauses to drag his teeth over one nipple, and again to rub his jaw across the sharp cut of Bones's hip, then takes the tip of Bones's cock between his lips and sucks lightly. When he casts his eyes up Bones is up on his elbows, staring with his lips parted, and Jim gives him a quick wink before lowering his head and taking almost the entire length into his mouth. "Fuck," Bones gasps. His hips lift and his cock jerks. "Fuck, *Jim*."

Pulling off, Jim spits several times into his hand and reaches to rub the moisture against Bones's hole. "Getting there," he says tightly, and slides one finger slowly in. Bones grimaces but lifts his legs again, holds them close to his chest. Jim leans in and spits again and works a second finger in, pumps his hand shallowly until Bones relaxes on a long exhale and he feels he can push the stretch more insistently. "Bones, have you--"

"No," Bones chokes out. He clenches around Jim's fingers and grabs for his cock, grips the base tightly. "Doesn't matter. Just do it, damn it."

"Okay, okay, fine!" Jim withdraws his hand reluctantly and leans over the side of the bed to rummage in the duffel bag he left on the floor until he finds a battered tube of lotion. He slathers a decent amount on Bones's ass and works his fingers in for a few more minutes before slicking his cock and pressing the head into the place. "Bones--"

"*Jim*," Bones growls warningly.

Jim pushes hard and sinks in several inches before he can stop in response to Bones's sharp intake of breath. "Sorry, sorry," he gasps but that's no good either, he can't get the better of the hitches of his hips that push his cock deeper and deeper in increments until he's there, he's flush against Bones and fighting hard against the desperate urge just to start moving, taking. "Okay?"

A fine sheen of sweat prickling his brow, Bones nods and reaches for him, draws him down. "I haven't broken yet, Jim," he says quietly. "It's sure as hell not gonna be anything you do that finally makes it happen."

Jim closes his eyes as he catches Bones's mouth and licks his way in. "We'll find them, Bones," he mumbles. He draws his hips back and thrusts deep, muffles Bones's gasp with his lips. "I fucking swear we will."

Bones doesn't answer. He just wraps his arms around Jim's back and kisses him hard, sucks his tongue as Jim starts fucking him in short, sure strokes. After a few minutes Jim shifts for better leverage and presses his legs farther back and Bones jerks under him, drops his head to the side as he trembles. "God, Jim," he grunts, in time to each jab of Jim's cock. "Fuck, that's-- harder, you gotta-- *fuck*, that's it, *harder* damn it--"

Jim lets himself go, lets himself fall into a mindless rhythm. He bites and sucks bruises into Bones's neck and shoulder as he thrusts hard and fast, and the dig of Bones's fingers in his back, the deep, rasping groans Bones keeps letting out, just spur him on. Pressure builds low in his back and he pushes up on to his knees so he can curl his hand around Bones's cock and pump it mercilessly. "Come on, come on," he urges frantically.

Bones clenches fistfuls of the sheets and comes with a choked gasp, pulsing messily across his chest and stomach, into Jim's hand. At the sight of it, at the clench of muscles around his cock, Jim shudders and sinks deep and twists his hips as his orgasm rolls through him. "Shit," he whispers when it's over. He blinks down at Bones and lowers his body slowly, his cock slipping out as he does. "Bones."

Bones tangles their legs together and rubs his back, grants him swift, biting kisses. "You should know I'm about thirty seconds away from knocking you on the floor so I can hit the shower," he mutters dryly, but when Jim just snorts and kisses him some more, he rumbles in amusement and lets it go.

Jim doesn't let him up for a long time. He has no idea what it means, or how long it will be before Bones disappears from his life as suddenly as he came into it.

He's just starting to feel certain he has to take what he can get and appreciate it while lasts.


End file.
